Royal Paladin
in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime]] "Royal Paladin" (ロイヤルパラディン Roiyaru Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. Their primary focus is in superior calling units from the deck and gaining benefits from having many rear-guards and/or giving the rearguards high amounts of power. Starting from Cardfight!! Vanguard G, the clan has a stronger focus on superior calling grade 2 rear-guards. The introduction of the Brave Keyword adds hand manipulation to the clans playstyle with brave cards activating certain abilities and power boosts when the player has three or less cards in hand. Aichi Sendou uses this clan in the manga and in season 1 of the anime, aside from the time he used Shadow Paladins while under the influence of PSY Qualia. In season 2, the Royal Paladins were sealed along with Shadow Paladin and Kagerō, causing Aichi to switch to Gold Paladins. Kourin Tatsunagi also uses Royal Paladin; she uses a Fang of Light, Garmore deck in season 1 and a Jewel Knights deck in season. Toshiki Kai uses this clan in season 4, focused on the Seekers sub-clan. Daigo also uses Royal Paladin; in season 2 he uses a White Dragon Knight, Pendragon deck with Soul Saver Dragon while being trapped in a space-time warp, then he uses the Sanctuary Guard Dragon deck in season 3, and in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis his deck focused on the Sanctuary Guard archetype. In Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah, Aichi Sendou uses a deck similar to Kai's Royal Paladin deck, with Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv replacing Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon as his ace unit. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Shion Kiba and Akane Kiyosu both use Royal Paladin decks. Royal Paladin Clan Users *Aichi Sendou *Kourin Tatsunagi *Daigo Naito *Toshiki Kai *Shion Kiba *Akane Kiyosu *Riku Ayato Backgrounds The Royal Paladin are... United Sanctuary’s main forces, made up of humans, sprites (elves, fairies), and deities (gods, angels). They may look grand in their armor and swords, but these troops are well equipped with the fighting powers that both magic and science have to offer. ---- What is the Royal Paladin Border Patrol Expedition? The major task of the First Regular Army of the Holy Nation, "Royal Paladin", is to ensure security of the capital. However, to counter the recent invasions of border areas by Dragon Empire, The Border Patrol Expedition was formed, led by "Altmile" born in border areas and centered around knights of locality. The members of the expedition return to their homeland as knights. In midst of the battle, they would witness... Sets containing Royal Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (15 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (10 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (10 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (4 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (1 card) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (18 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (18 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (16 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E (29 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (7 cards) *G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride (14 cards) *G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom (6 cards) *G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme (8 cards) *G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom (16 cards) *G Booster Set 8: Absolute Judgment (12 cards) *G Booster Set 10: ??? (? cards) Comic Booster Sets: *G Comic Booster 1: Vanguard & Deletor (22 cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (1 card) *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (5 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 1: Blaster Blade (16 cards) *Trial Deck 14: Seeker of Hope (17 cards) *DAIGO Special Set (17 cards) *Mega Trial Deck 1: Rise to Royalty (17 cards) *G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star (19 cards) *DAIGO Special Set G (19 Cards) *G Trial Deck 11: Divine Knight of Heaven's Decree (? cards) Starter Sets: *Starter Set Blue *Starter Set: Seeker of Hope *G Starter Set: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star *G Starter Set: Divine Knight of Heaven's Decree Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2013 (6 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (4 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (? cards) Movie Booster Sets: *Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah (6 cards) Character Boosters: *G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT (? cards) Races Shared Races *Angel *Cosmo Dragon *Elf *Giant *Gnome *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph *Royal Beast Archetypes/Sub-clans *Alfred *Altmile *Ashlei *Blasters *Blaster Blade *Jewel Knights *Sanctuary Guard *Sanctuary of Light *Seekers List of Royal Paladin cards Grade 0 *Advance Party Seeker, File (Human) *Alabaster Owl (Critical) (High Beast) *Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli (Heal) (Human) *Barcgal (High Beast) *Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical) (Elf) *Bravery Seeker, Marc (Human) *Bringer of Dreams, Belenus (Critical) (Sylph) *Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Critical) (Sylph) *Brugal (High Beast) *Burning Mane Lion (Critical) (High Beast) *Clowdia (High Beast) *Composed Seeker, Lucius (Human) *Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise (Human) *Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (Draw) (Human) *Drangal (High Beast) *Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany (Elf) *Dunesand Knight, Radhud (Stand) (Human) *Encourage Angel (Stand) (Angel) *Flash Player, Niviane (Heal) (Human) *Flogal (Stand) (High Beast) *Floral Paladin, Flogal (Critical) (High Beast) *Future Knight, Llew (Critical) (Human) *Giro (High Beast) *Grime (High Beast) *Guidepost Sage, Elron (Giant) *Healing Pegasus (Heal) (High Beast) *Impact Seeker, Modoron (Critical) (Elf) *Jewel Knight, Glitmy (Stand) (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Hilmy (Heal) (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Leizgal (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger (Critical) (Sylph) *Jewel Knight, Opt Harpist (Stand) (Elf) *Jewel Knight, Sacred Unicorn (Draw) (High Beast) *Jumpgal (High Beast) *Knight of Drawn Sword (Human) *Knight of Festival (Stand) (Human) *Knight of Flash (Critical) (Human) *Margal (Draw) (High Beast) *Marinngal (High Beast) *Messegal Seeker (Draw) (High Beast) *Libergal (High Beast) *Pixy Assault Captain (Draw) (Sylph) *Pixy Fife and Drum (Stand) (Sylph) *Primgal (High Beast) *Pyrrolo (Critical) (High Beast) *Resurgent Knight, Stius (Human) *Sarugal (Stand) (High Beast) *Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer (Human) *Sanctuary of Light, Shooting Ray (Critical) (Human) *Seeker, Bouquet Paros (Stand) (High Beast) *Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon (Critical) (Cosmo Dragon) *Seeker, Hartmy (High Beast) *Seeker, Loving Healer (Heal) (Elf) *Seeker, Platina Rider (Draw) (Sylph) *Shining Knight, Millius (Human) *Silent Sage, Sharon (Stand) (Giant) *Siren Seeker, Maris (Stand) (Human) *Stardust Trumpeter (Angel) *Starting Legend, Ambrosius (Human) *Straight Jewel Knight, Bartram (Critical) (Elf) *Weapons Dealer, Govannon (Draw) (Gnome) *Wingal Brave (High Beast) *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal) (Elf) Grade 1 *Archer of Heaven’s Tower (Human) *Battlesong Angel (Angel) *Blaster-friend, Barcgal (High Beast) *Borgal (High Beast) *Bravogal Seeker (High Beast) *Calling Jewel Knight, Christine (Elf) *Defending Seeker, Shiron (Giant) *Dream Painter (Sylph) *Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard (Human) *Flash Shield, Iseult (Human) *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult (Human) *Gigantech Shot Putter (Giant) *Grynngal Seeker (High Beast) *Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon (High Beast) *Headwind Knight, Selim (Human) *Heaven Arrow Seeker, Lunate (Human) *Heat Wind Jewel Knight, Cymbeline (Elf) *Hidden Sage, Miron (Giant) *Holy Knight Guardian (Elf) *Hope Keeper (Angel) *Honest Seeker, Cynric (Human) *Jewel Knight, Melmy (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Prizmy (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Sabremy (High Beast) *Knight of Ceremonies, Pil (Human) *Knight of Friendship, Kay (Human) *Knight of Influence, Ornas (Human) *Knight of Powercharge (Human) *Knight of Quests, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Reform, Ladinas (Human) *Knight of Reform, Pir (Human) *Knight of Rose, Morgana (Human) *Knight of Shield Bash (Human) *Knight of Steel Wing (Human) *Knight of the Gale, Hudiplus (Human) *Knight Squire, Allen (Human) *Lake Maiden, Lien (Elf) *Laurel Knight, Sicilus (Human) *Lion Mane Stallion (High Beast) *Little Sage, Marron (Giant) *Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax (Human) *Milky Way Unicorn (High Beast) *Miru Biru (High Beast) *Paccgal (High Beast) *Pongal (High Beast) *Rainbow-calling Bard (Human) *Rainbow Guardian (Elf) *Regret Jewel Knight, Urien (Elf) *Rendgal (High Beast) *Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren (Human) *Rousing Seeker, Aremil (Human) *Rushhgal (High Beast) *Sacred Wielding Seeker, Octavius (Human) *Sanctuary of Light, Little Storm (Human) *Sage of Guidance, Zenon (Giant) *Scouting Owl (High Beast) *Security Jewel Knight, Alwain (Elf) *Seeker, Plume Wall Angel (Angel) *Seeker, Rune Eagle (High Beast) *Seeker, Sebrumy (High Beast) *Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn (High Beast) *Seeker, Youthful Mage (Human) *Snogal (High Beast) *Soniccgal (High Beast) *Soul Guiding Elf (Elf) *Starlight Unicorn (High Beast) *Stilling Jewel Knight, Estelle (Elf) *Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (Elf) *Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria (Giant) *Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura (Human) *Swordsman of Light, Junos (Human) *Sword of Hope, Richard (Human) *Transition Sage, Lyron (Giant) *Toypugal (High Beast) *Wingal (High Beast) *Young Pegasus Knight (Human) Grade 2 *Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot (Human) *Agreement Seeker, Menprius (Human) *Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda (Elf) *Battle Flag Knight, Constance (Human) *Beast Knight, Garmore (Human) *Bladgal Seeker (High Beast) *Blaster Blade (Human) *Blaster Blade (No Ability) (Human) *Blaster Blade Seeker (Human) *Blaster Blade Spirit (Human) *Blaster Javelin Normally (Human) (Manga only) *Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro (Elf) *Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin (Human) *Combined Strength Seeker, Locrinus (Human) *Conjurer of Mithril (Elf) *Counteroffensive Knight, Suleiman (Human) *Covenant Knight, Randolf (Human) *Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill (Giant) *Eagle Knight of the Skies (Human) *Escort Eagle (High Beast) *Energy Seeker, Maddan (Elf) *Favored Pupil of Light and Dark, Llew (Human) *Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie (Elf) *Flying Swallow Knight, Clous (Human) *Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic (Human) *Gigantech Dozer (Giant) *Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas (Human) *Great Sage, Barron (Giant) *Heaven Bow Seeker, Morvi (Human) *High Dog Breeder, Akane (Human) *High Dog Breeder, Seiran (Human) *Hopesong Angel (Angel) *Jewel Knight, Swordmy (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Tranmy (High Beast) *Knight of Cast (Human) *Knight of Details, Claudin (Human) *Knight of Determination, Lamorak (Elf) *Knight of Flight, Danius (Human) *Knight of Fragment (Elf) *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (Human) *Knight of Refinement, Benizel (Human) *Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Human) *Knight of the Harp, Tristan (Human) *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Truth, Gordon (Human) *Knight of Twin Sword (Human) *Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda (Elf) *Mithrilguard Lion (High Beast) *Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod (Human) *Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen (Elf) *Provocation Seeker, Blumental (Giant) *Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus (Elf) *Rotary Sage, Belk (Giant) *Sage of Salvation, Benon (Giant) *Sanctuary of Light, Determinator (Human) *Seeker of Bravery, Ars (Human) *Seeker, Light Blaze Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Seeker, Proudroar Lion (High Beast) *Shyngal (High Beast) *Sibergal Seeker (High Beast) *Skillful Knight, Jedd (Human) *Star Call Trumpeter (Angel) *Starlight Violinist (Angel) *Swordsman of Light, Ahmes (Human) *Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl (Human) *Swordsman of Light, Blaster Javelin Larousse (Human) *Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes (Salamander) *Techgal (High Beast) *Transmigration Knight, Brede (Human) *Uncompromising Knight, Ideale (Human) *Undulatory Sage, Tarna (Giant) *Wild Blade Seeker, Pellam (Human) Grade 3 *Alfred Early (Human) *Aurashooter Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Blaster Blade Burst (Human) *Blue Flame Seeker, Taranis (Salamander) *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile (Human) *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse" (Elf) *Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (Salamander) *Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin (Human) *Dignified Silver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Exculpate the Blaster (Human) *Fang of Light, Garmore (Human) *Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia (Human) *Forthright Seeker, Egbert (Human) *Gigantech Charger (Giant) *Heavenly Decree Knight, Altmile (Human) *Holy Disaster Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *King of Knights, Alfred (Human) *King of Knights, Ezzell (Human) *King of Knights' Vanguard, Ezzell (Human) *King's Adjutant Knight, Galehaut (Human) *Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas (Human) *Knight of Conviction, Bors (Human) *Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse (Human) *Knight of Frevor, Hector (Human) *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Greatspear (Human) *Knight of Light Order (Human) *Knight of Mastery, Glenus (Human) *Knight of Persistence, Fulgenius (Human) *Knight of the Explosive Axe, Gornement (Elf) *Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc (Human) *Knight of Sincerity (Human) *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome (Elf) *Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv (Human) *Majesty Lord Blaster (Human) *Militaristic Knight, Marianus (Human) *Model Knight, Orhan (Human) *Monarch Sanctuary, Alfred (Human) (Manga only) *Mystical Hermit (Human) *Powerful Sage, Bairon (Giant) *Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain (Human) *Profound Sage, Kunron (Giant) *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (Elf) *Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude (Human) *Sanctuary Guard Arc (Cosmo Dragon) *Sanctuary Guard Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sanctuary Guard Guarantee (Cosmo Dragon) *Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Secret Sword Seeker, Vortigern (Human) *Seeker, Gigantech Driver (Giant) *Seeker, Light Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Seeker, Purgation Breath Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Seeker, Sacred Wingal (Royal Beast) *Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Solitary Knight, Gancelot (Elf) *Soul Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Splitting Seeker, Brutus (Human) *Sprout Jewel Knight, Camille (Elf) *Stardrive Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (Salamander) *Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus (Human) *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon (Human) Grade 4 *Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile (Human) *Archsaver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Blazing Sword, Fides (Human) *Climax Jewel Knight Lord, Evangeline (Elf) *Divine Knight of Flashing Flame, Samuel (Human) *Divine Knight of Rainbow Brocade, Clotenus (Human) *Great Sage of Contradiction, Jirron (Giant) *Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver (Cosmo Dragon) *Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Holy Dragon, Sanctuary Guard Imperial (Cosmo Dragon) *Holy Dragon, Sanctuary Guard Regalie (Cosmo Dragon) *Transcending the Heavens, Altmile (Human) *Transmigratory Dragon, Holy Squire Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade (Human) *Vivid Sacred Staff, Andragius (Human) Trivia *Many of this clan's units are named after figures from Arthurian legend, like Iseult, Tristan and Bedivere). Category:Royal Paladin